Not Believing Your Eyes
by Rocket Ice
Summary: It's something unexpected, and it's all your fault, but you need her, don't you? -Lily/Miki-


**Author's Notes:**

This one is Lily/Miki, another crack yuri pairing of mine. But I think it's adorable. Also, I don't think Miki normally acts like this, more like a ditzy girl, but I think if she was hurt, she would change temporarily, but only really let Lily see it.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**NOT BELIEVING YOUR EYES**

"You'd think me rude, but I'd just stand and stare."

_Fireflies, _**Owl City**

**

* * *

**

The first day you meet the group you'll be with for the rest of forever, you see the girl. She's not with the rest of the group, in the house, practicing a new song, and eating their favorite foods. No, this girl is outside, twirling around in the warm summer air, giggling to herself, her top hair bumping up and down.

You can't help but think she's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. But then again, you've only been alive for so long, and it might just be that she's so out of the loop that she's incredibly captivating. Yet, you _do _want to associate yourself with the cherry-haired girl, so you introduce yourself carefully.

She smiles her widest and, says back to you, "I'm Miki."

The days continue and continue, and summer has become autumn. You suddenly feel the heat from many of the outside world, and often return home tired and ready to snap at anyone who even mentions a greeting to you (particularly the oldest one). The others (and you yourself) know well by know that the only thing that can take you out of this foul mood is that same cherry-haired girl (as you are still so, _so_ captivated by her).

As soon as she enters the room, and quietly, in her own small voice tells you a hello, you begin to spill everything out to her. You mention that oh God, it's just so _harsh_, and you can't wait for other new singers to show, and maybe, just maybe, the world will appreciate you _finally_. You let out how much you _despise_ the brown-haired one, and how much you wish you were considered the world considered you your own person.

Hearing silence, you turn over on your bed. You see the cherry-haired girl sigh, and it looks like she's trying her best to smile. But then, tears fall, something completely beyond your comprehension. And, all of a sudden, she's blaming everything on you, explaining _no one_ liked her when she debuted, and you're just going to take her place anyways, because _you're_ associated with the _good_ ones, not like she's with the more unpopular ones. Her red-orange eyes meet your blue ones, and she looks just _so, so_ hurt. The cherry-haired girl storms out of the room, leaving you alone and more confused than you think you ever had been before. The girl that captivated your life so has just changed your life as much as she had the day you met her.

It's been a week, and the others are noticing more and more often how much friction is between the two of you now. Some of them comment on it like _it's not that big a deal_, when you know how much it is. Because _every_ _single one of them_ has someone, and now, because you lost the girl, you _don't_. You're _alone_, and this scares you so much more than the things you complained about so feverishly before.

Both the teacher and the littlest one offer to talk to the cherry-haired one for you, but you decline, knowing it has to be something you do yourself. So, on a crisp winter evening, you call her out to the same garden where the two of you met. She's a little late, but you're just happy she showed up at all. Her facial expression is a _so_ obviously plastered-on smile, which she's just wearing for anyone watching the scene unfold.

You speak first, apologizing and asking for her friendship back. You explain how lonely and _dark_ it is without her. You tell your feelings on that breaking day, and _oh God_, you just don't want to have to deal with this world without her.

She's silent for a few moments (days) and finally, oh so finally, she's crying yet again. You slightly reach for her, to ask what's wrong, but she steps back, and says she's just _happy_. She says she didn't mean to hurt you, but the world was laying itself on her shoulders. She explains that she's sorry, sorry, sorry, _sorry_, and she was so **alone** too.

You feel the tears on your face begin to run too, as you rush to hug her. You explain you could never hate her, and oh God, it's not her fault. You let go to promise to her you'll always stay by her side, and then go to hug her again.

She returns to her usual excited, happy self, and you return to your strong personality. And the line between _you _and _her_ has disappeared, replaced with something sweeter than any cherry could ever be.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

{Natsumi;;}


End file.
